EN lo mas profundo
by Sculllyga
Summary: Una mañana mas para ROBIN?


**EN LO MAS PROFUNDO**

No poseo ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados y no saco ningún beneficio de este fic.

La luz de la mañana entra por el ventanal arrebatándome de los brazos de Morfeo y trayéndome a la realidad, una mañana más, un día mas, no importa cuantos días pasen, para mi todos y cada uno de ellos son iguales que el anterior, es algo mecánico, todo lo hago por inercia, todo me resulta asfixiante, monótono, aburrido.

Un suave cuerpo se acerca un poco mas a mi en busca del calor que hace escasos momentos le daba, pero para mi, su cuerpo no me transmite calor.

Por increíble que parezca Starfire es la persona con mas luz, esperanza, bondad que he encontrado, sin embargo su toque no hace que mi cuerpo sienta su calor, o la mejor forma de explicarlo, no es el cuerpo de Starfire el que deseo que me de calor, curiosamente, es el cuerpo de otra mujer, una de las mujeres mas frías que conozco el que anhelo.

Mientras he estado perdido en mis pensamientos, me he duchado, vestido, colocado mi mascara y salgo a comenzar la mañana.

"Buenos días Robin"

Una sonrisa peor que la del Joker se asoma en mi rostro.

"Sabes que ya no es Robin" contesto en tono juguetón.

"Para mi siempre serás Robin, el chico que no supo conjuntar su traje de superhéroe"

"Rae, Rae, Rae, que a ti te gusten los colores oscuros no quiere decir que estuviera mal conjuntado, además no es mi culpa que no hayas querido cambiarte el nombre"

Me coloco junto a ella mirando a sus ojos para poder memorizar cada detalle del momento.

Raven se lleva el dedo hacia la barbilla y alza un poco el rostro y los ojos hacia el techo, un gesto inequívoco de que esta pensando, aunque en realidad se que no necesita tanto tiempo para contestar.

"Puede ser porque algunos tenemos un nombre con bastante carácter, y que pueden acompañarnos perfectamente con la edad"

Estrecha sus ojos y sonríe.

"Pero claro, llamarte Robin y llevar los colores del arco iris con tu edad, no es que diera mucho miedo"

Tiene un punto, cuando lleva razón la lleva y no voy a quitársela.

Así que me acerco un poco mas a ella y llevo mi mano hasta su cadera, acariciando con mi pulgar sobre la cintura de su pijama en un pequeño trozo de piel que esta expuesto.

Ella mira de reojo mi mano y suspira, retirando mi mano de su cadera.

"No debes hacer eso"

"Cual es el motivo para no hacerlo, nadie nos ve, y quiero tocarte"

"El motivo ROBIN es que ya no somos pareja, y TU tienes una estupenda novia, cariñosa y que te quiere, no sigas con estos juegos"

"Sabes que soy tuyo, que no voy a pertenecer a nadie mas, solo tienes que decirme que hacer y sin un pensamiento lo haré, pero no me pidas que te desista, porque es la única cosa que hace que me levante con fuerzas cada mañana, la esperanza de que quizás este sea el día en el que la mujer de la que estoy enamorado me de otra oportunidad"

"Robin, las cosas no funcionaron cuando estábamos juntos, porque intentas aferrarte a una falsa idea"

Camina hacia el otro lado de la sala, sin esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte, demasiadas veces hemos tenido esta conversación, siempre con intención de que llegue al camino opuesto del que esta llegando, que es ella rechazándome.

"No es ninguna falsa idea, las cosas funcionarían, ya no soy el niño tonto que era Raven, soy un adulto, en todos los sentidos, lo he demostrado, he cambiado, y quizás antes no lo sabia, pero ahora se cual es tu lugar, y tu lugar esta el primero en mi corazón"

"Nunca he dudado de tu amor por mi"

Esto es nuevo ensancho mis ojos un poco ante tal declaración. Intento acercarme algo mas pero me detengo cuando ella a cada paso que doy pone mas distancia.

"Entonces ¿por qué? Porque me dejaste, siempre he creído porque no te demostré lo suficiente, que no te di el puesto que te merecías, y ahora me dices estos, después de tanto tiempo"

"Te merecías y te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, Starfire es lo mejor que ha pasado por tu vida Robin, no entiendo porque no lo aceptas"

Dolor, mi pecho duele con sus palabras, como puede decirme eso, sabe que jamás nadie podrá hacerme sentir lo que ella me hace sentir.

"No lo entiendo porque tu eres la mujer de mi vida, no lo entiendo porque tan solo una mirada tuya hace que mi día se mejore, no lo entiendo porque mi corazón late mas fuerte cuando estas cerca, no lo entiendo porque vivo en el pasado, en los días en que era tu cuerpo el que descansaba junto al mío, no lo entiendo porque te amo Raven, y amor no entiende de nada"

He avanzado hacia ella mientras la miraba a los ojos, ahora la sostengo con fuerza por los hombres, pero sin presionar demasiado, solo quiero que no solo mis palabras le demuestren lo que siento. Voy acercando mis labios un poco mas a lo suyos, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, un pequeño suspiro sale de sus labios mientras cierra los ojos, esto es, aquí esta, me da vía libre para atrapar sus labios, la sensación es increíble, he soñado tantas veces con volver a probarlos, y he recordado tantas veces los besos del pasado.

El beso comenzó siendo algo tímido pero ahora mismo esta volviendo loco con su pequeña lengua que pide a gritos la atención de la mía. Mis manos bajan por sus brazos hasta colocarse en su cintura , por su parte las suyas acarician mi pecho mientras suben para terminar colocándolas alrededor de mi cuello, la llevo hacia el sofá de la sala, pero antes de poder tumbarnos Raven separa sus labios, su cara esta roja, labios hinchados, pupilas dilatadas, conozco bien esa mirada, me desea, tanto como yo a ella.

"Ya está hecho"

Por la neblina en la que me encuentro por su beso, no debo entenderlo.

"¿El qué?"

"No puedes olvidarme porque tenemos una conexión, invadí tu mente hace mucho y eso es el motivo por el que no puedes avanzar, la he cortado mientras nos besábamos"

"Devuélvala"

"No"

"La quiero de vuelta" la agarro fuertemente de los hombros.

"Así es mejor Robin, podrás avanzar, ser feliz con Star"

La suelto y frustrado me llevo la mano hacia mi pelo.

"No, No, no lo entiendes Raven, Star sabe perfectamente que siento por ti, sabe que no la amo ni la voy a amar, mierda incluso ella no me ama, al menos ya no, solo somos dos personas que han pasado buenos ratos juntos"

Se acerca a mi y me toca la mejilla, mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

"Pero podéis ser felices ambos, sois perfectos los dos"

"Perfectos somos tu y yo"

"No soy perfecta para nadie Robin"

"Sigues sin entenderlo, yo te amo sin necesidad de ninguna conexión, yo te amo por quien eres, por como eres, por todo, la conexión es importante para mi, porque se que aunque no estemos cerca el uno del otro te siento, siento tus miedos, siento tu presencia, pero no me impide dejar de amarte, te amo Raven con cada pequeña fibra de mi ser, con cada pensamiento, con mi corazón, mi razón, mi alma"

"Yo también te amo Robin, pero se si puedo hacerte feliz"

"Deja de pensar en los demás, es muy honorable por tu parte buscar la felicidad de todos aquellos que te importan sin preocuparte del sufrimiento que puedas crearte a ti misma"

"Solo quiero que todo vaya bien, para la gente que quiero"

"Si es asi, y es lo que quieres…"

"Si, Robin, quiere que seas feliz, es lo único que siempre he querido, es lo que quiero darte"

"Pues si quieres que seas feliz solo te queda una opción"

Me mira con ojos llorosos.

"Óyeme, nunca, jamás de los jamases, ni en esta vida ni en otra, ni tan siquiera en una eternidad, seré feliz si no puedo estar contigo"

Sonreímos los dos mientras volvemos a besarnos.

"Si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz…"

"Si, a ti y sexo desenfrenado a cada rato libre"

Estamos abrazados meciéndonos en medio de la sala, por fin después de dos años de tristeza parece que la vida me sonríe, aunque en lo mas profundo siempre supe que seria mia para siempre.


End file.
